My Little Greenleaf
by Randy's Dark Angel
Summary: What if Arewn died and Aragorn didnt become king? Who would help the hurting Ranger as he drinks himself to death? LxA Was posted here but this has been redone...Yaoi dont like dont read...will be three stories
1. Chapter 1: Death and Saving

Chapter One: Death and Saving

RDA: I'm not a boy, dead, or old so I don't own squat but my OC's

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Attack them but leave the half elf alive!" a voice called

A sword slashed to protect and arrows flew to save but death had been brought this day.

Arewn fell to the ground among the other of her fellow elvish kin. Aragorn fell to his knees beside her with tears falling down his face from his eyes.

"Aragorn you are no Estal you have let all of us down and you've gotten me killed…I HATE YOU!" Arewn's eyes began to dull.

Aragorn felt his heart begin to break and he felt his emotions begin to drain away.

"Life isn't worth living anymore" he whispered to the air.

* * *

**6 Months later**

"I won't take that stupid crown it's what caused **her** death!" Aragorn yelled at the council.

* * *

Aragorn stumbled from his latest bar and leaned against the cold stone wall. What he didn't know was that blue eyes were fallowing his every move. Aragorn felt his footing slip and he fell. Until two arms caught him.

Blond hair surrounded them. Aragorn looked once before passing out.

"Legolas"

RDA: what did you think sorry it was short Im just so sleepy promise to post soon


	2. Chapter 2 Where am I?

Chapter Two: Where am I?

Hey guys! Remember I don't own anything I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because its been hard to write it!

RDA

* * *

Legolas carried the human to a small cabin that he had followed Estal to before. He laid the human on the couch and started a fire. Legolas laid his cloak over the human and then placed some pain herbs on the table in front of the sleeping Estal. Legolas also placed a cut of tea with the herbs. Legolas sat in front of the fire and he thought over the feelings he had for the friend on the couch. The elf then shook his head to clear the thoughts going through his mind. He couldn't press his feelings onto his friend.

Aragorn awoke from a nightmare in a cold sweat and panting. He clutched at his head with the pain of a hangover, he wondered how he got here from where he was and thinking back Aragorn could remember a flash of blond and blue.

"Legolas" he whispered that's when he saw the herbs and tea. He sucked on the leaves and sipped at the tea until the pain disappeared.

He looked on the floor and saw the elf sitting shivering because the fire had died out. Standing carefully he walked to the fire pit and build the fire back up and moved to look at the elf. He had a frown on his features and a sad look in his glazed eyes.

Aragorn shook his head slightly at the elf and wondered what he was doing here. The elves had long ago abandoned him. Because it was his fault.

His fault

His fault

His fault

She died

Arewn died

Because of him….

Aragorn sat heavily on the bed in the corner and tried to calm his mind. But his thoughts were swirling through his mind.

Aragorn tried to forget with all the alcohol but time wouldn't heal his wound.

()()()()()()()()(

What you think?

**Read & Review**


	3. Chapter 3 Hunter and Hunted

Chapter Three: Hunter and Hunted

Hey guys I'm back so yea I've decided on my college which is Asbury University in Kentucky and I'm worried about prom so yea that's how life is right now!

RDA

()()()()())()()()()()()()()(

Legolas' eyes cleared to a horrible sound of whimpering. When the elf looked around he saw a figure crouched in the corner and knew it was Aragorn.

Legolas stood, stretched out his muscles and walked quietly to the ranger. He brushed his hands through Aragorn's hair.

"You still haven't forgiven yourself yet?" Legolas said softly.

Aragorn sighed and leaned into the touch. Legolas wished he had perused his feelings when he may have had the chance with the human.

Aragorn awoke more rested than he had been for many long nights. He looked for the source of his good sleep when he saw blond hair against his shoulder and blue eyes watching him closely.

"Legolas why are you Here!" Aragorn said slightly angry at the elf for staying.

"Because I just heard what happened and you're my closest friend Mellon and I want to help you"

"Why couldn't you just forsake me like the rest of your race!" Aragorn growled at the passive elf.

Aragon sighed still angry but less so than when he had first awoken.

Legolas stood and held a hand out to help Aragorn up.

"So are we going to fight and you push me away or are you going to come walk with me?" Legolas said his eyes shining with concern and a bit of hurt that Aragorn caused.

Aragorn noticed and felt guilt come into his mind. But held his hand out and fallowed Legolas.

Legolas felt someone fallowing them. He didn't want to alarm Aragorn but he knew that they the hunters were becoming the hunted.

()()()()())()()()(()())()()(

RDA: so what you people think?

R&R


	4. Chapter 4 Protect no matter what!

Chapter 4: Protect no matter what!

Hey guys sorry it took so long my laptop crashed and I lost everything including the chapter I had already done! Go read Caught in between Fire and Ice it's my new story!

RDA don't own crap!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()

Legolas turned to make sure what he was hearing was true, that's when he saw the archer getting ready to nock an arrow. The elf quickly pulled Aragorn behind a tree and leaned him against the tree trunk.

"Stay here mellon I need to fight him!" Legolas whispered.

"But I can fight!" Aragorn growled out at the elf.

"Let me do this Aragorn! I need to prove that not all elves are going to leave you!" Legolas said pulling his blades from his back.

Legolas blocked the first three arrows but was soon shot in the shoulder and that's when all hell broke lose.

Blades clashed and Legolas didn't see the attacker pull the poisoned blade but Aragorn did and he stood to help fight! But he didn't have any weapons but he saw his chance he took one of Legolas' daggers and watched as Legolas was tossed into a tree. That's when the hood of the archer fell to reviled his face.

It was an elf with black hair and red eyes. He was laughing.

"Such a pretty little prince thinking you're all big and bad to protect the human….well my master wants you dead and any other person who wants to get close. You are getting ready to get killed prince while your pretty little human watches any final words…..?" the archer questioned as he held up the poisoned blades getting ready for his final attack.

Legolas rolled out of the way but was hit in the shoulder by the second blade. This is when Aragorn made his move. He attacked the archer and knocked him out then stabbed the elf in the shoulder with his own poisoned blade.

Legolas heared Aragorn begin to panic.

"Why mellon did you have to come find me? You had to know you would get hurt trying to protect me! Why Legolas why?" Aragorn whispered treating the poison as best as he could.

"Because I knew how unhappy you had become…I love you Mellonin and I just want you happy this is why I didn't say anything when Arewn was around I knew that you were happy and that's all that matters to me…." Legolas said as he felt the darkness begin to take him.

Aragon froze for a moment then recalled the elves actions and everything he had just said.

"…..I think I love you too Legolas"

()()()()()()

RDA: sorry its taken so long but when my laptop crashed I had finished this chapter but they couldn't save anything so this is why its short because I hate rewriting four pages so sorry again but

READ and REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5 Dark Dreams

Chapter 5: Dark Dreams

RDA: Hey guys how are ya doing? Like always I own nothing!

()()()())()(()()()())(()()()

Legolas was surrounded by darkness. It was warm and comfortable. Almost like a warm bath tub. There was a voice calling him though. Legolas didn't want to leave he was happy here. Here he could ignore the fact that Aragorn didn't love him and he didn't want to deal with Aragorn hating him.

The voice was calling and calling almost begging for him to come back. It was so warm here he didn't want to leave. But the voice was calling him and wanted him back. Slowly Legolas became aware of his body and he could feel the warmth coming from his body. That's when the fight came back to him. The archer and his blades, his worry for Aragorn grew quickly so he cried out for the man.

"I am here Legolas." Aragorn whispered as he leaned over so his face was in front of the elves.

Aragorn gripped Legolas' hand tightly and hoped that the elf would be able to get over this poison. Legolas' blue eyes had a slight glazed look to them and they were dull. This was very unlike how his eyes were normally.

"I will make sure that you survive Legolas" Aragorn whispered as his hands brushed Legolas' cheek.

Legolas smiled softly and reached his hand up to brush Aragorn's hair from his face. Pain then filled his eyes and they slowly closed. Aragorn panicked for a moment then saw that the elf was only sleeping.

Aragorn began to mix herbs and oils to spread of Legolas' body to begin to detoxify it. He also began to mix tea's to help to destroy the poison that was in Legolas' body. Aragorn then sat down and began to think on what the archer was speaking about when he attacked Legolas. Someone was after him and to get to him they would kill anyone that was in their way. This meant that Legolas was in danger.

Looking down at the elf he knew that he could leave and Legolas would be safe but that option hurt more that staying and fighting beside the elf. Anyway Aragorn knew that elves didn't run.

They were going to have to face this together.

()()()()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()()()

RDA: hey guys hope you like it read and review!


End file.
